The Big Brawl
by Taiki Watanabe
Summary: Four men appear on a platform flying through space to decimate the others. Who will come out victorious?
1. The Big Brawl

The Big Brawl

**The Big Brawl**

**Out in space, a light blue platform flew gracefully through the emptiness. A green pipe grew from the surface on the left side, and a portly little man in red and blue jumped out of it. On the other side, another pipe arose, this time a slimmer man in green and blue timidly popped out of it. In between the two men, a motorcycle throttled from space, crashing on the platform, throwing an obese man in yellow and purple to the ground. He stood back up brushed himself off, and turned to the man in red. Finally, a small tidal wave washed an anorexic looking man in purple and black onto the platform. He rose up and turned to the man in green.**

**A mighty god-like voice started a countdown. The four men prepared themselves for the worst, for no one could be trusted here.**

"**THREE!!"**

**The man in red put up his fists boxer style. The man in green clenched his fists and kept them at chest level.**

"**TWO!!"**

**The man in yellow reached back and scratched his bum. The man in purple stroked his long chin.**

"**ONE!!"**

**The four men crouched slightly, ready for the countdown's end to pounce. Fists clenched, adrenaline rushed, and tensions exceeded the charts.**

**Mere milliseconds left…**

"**GO!!"**

**The audience cheered wildly. This was a match to meet the advanced standards. At Final Destination, Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi were ready to fight, smash, and conquer the Free-For-All match. Each of the men were given one life, five minutes, and only one Smash Ball to decimate the competition. This was a battle that filled the seats to the brim.**

**Mario jumped straight at Wario, rearing back his right fist. But suddenly, Wario imitated a cobra, opening his mouth bigger than previously thought possible. As Mario continued through the air, Wario slammed down his jaws of death, chewing into Mario's body.**

**Meanwhile, Luigi had faked a jump, setting Waluigi off guard. He then proceeded to rear forward, charging a mighty Special Attack he liked to call the "Green Missile". Once Waluigi put his fists down to look at why he wasn't being attacked, Luigi launched himself at him in a near perfect right angle, thrusting his head into Waluigi's gut. The impact sent Waluigi flying backwards, right into Wario.**

**Waluigi slammed into Wario's back, forcing him to cough up Mario. Enraged, he turned around, grabbed Waluigi by his throat, and began to pummel him with his free hand. Mario took the opportunity to get to his feet, jump between the two, and use the 'Mario Tornado'. As Mario descended, he spun furiously with his fists outwards, rapidly connecting hits to Wario and Waluigi's face. When he touched the ground, he let out one last burst, being the strongest point of the attack. Both of his fists slammed into both of their noses.**

**With that last attack, Luigi saw Waluigi fly upwards into the air. Taking the chance, he jumped up to his level and karate-chopped the back of his head, sending him right back where he came from. At nearly twice the speed he was previously going, Waluigi smashed into the unsuspecting Mario with great force.**

**Seeing the chaos going on in front of him, Wario knew it was time for one of his favorite Special Attacks. It was time to bring out the "Wario Chopper".**

**Mario, just getting up from Waluigi rocketing at him, heard some kind of rumble. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was getting louder. It was getting louder very quickly. He turned around and was nailed by a speeding motorcycle, driven by none other than Wario. He sent Mario careening into the air, with no hopes of returning and winning the brawl.**

**Waluigi saw Wario coming and sidestepped out of the way of the motor vehicle before becoming a skid mark. As Wario continued to rocket towards Luigi, he cranked up the speed, determined to pulverize him. Luigi took a life-or-death risk and jumped over Wario. Wario then immediately pulled a sharp 180, scratching the bottom of his bike. While Luigi fell back to the platform, he slammed on the gas, launching himself again.**

**Luigi couldn't believe the situation. In mere seconds he could be sent flying out of the boundaries, automatically losing the match. With split-second timing, he pulled off a mid-air jump, going backwards, and safely landing on the other side of Wario. Steaming mad, Wario decided to forget about Waluigi and do another U-turn. That was a big mistake.**

**Seizing the opportunity, Waluigi pulled out a vine-whip and latched onto the exhaust pipe of the bike, violently throwing Wario to the ground. Before he could even hit the ground, Luigi hit him between the eyes with the "Super Jump Punch". But because of the pinpoint timing, the weak, pointless recovery-based Special Attack transformed into the apocalyptic almighty "Fire Jump Punch". With it's immense power, Wario flew higher and higher, sure to pass the boundaries and be disqualified. But that didn't happen.**

**Wario went up encased in fire, but he came back down filled with agony. No one paid attention to Mario to see if he survived or not. Using his Special Attack, the "Golden Cape", to inch closer and closer to the stage, he saw Wario fly upwards. Taking advantage of the coincidence, the used the first attack that failed. The reared back his right fist, and swung with a force that would practically crack Final Destination.**

**After Wario had been lodged into the floor, Luigi thought it best to try the "Fire Jump Punch" again. He didn't notice Waluigi run at him, ready to use his own Special Move, the "Drop Rocket". He took a short hop over Wario, planted both of his feet square in Luigi's face, and pushed off him, using him as a jumping board. He sent Luigi flat on his back, skidding across the ground, closing in on the edge. He just barely stopped skidding before plummeting to his downfall.**

**The audience was just eating this all up. Only two minutes had passed and already the four combatants were at each other's throats, ready to eliminate their opponents. Some people were cheering Mario's Team-Cheer, chanting in unison, "Ma-ri-o! Ma-ri-o! Ma-ri-o!" Others were joined together calling to Luigi, deepening their voices, "Lui-gi! Lui-gi! Lui-gi!" A portion was celebrating how Wario was still in the match, dancing in harmony, calling out, "Wa-ri-o, Cha-cha-cha! Wa-ri-o, Cha-cha-cha! Wa-ri-o, Cha-cha-cha!" Some were even rallied together for Waluigi, pumping their fists in the air, screaming as loud as possible, "Wa-lu-i-gi yeah yeah yeah! Wa-lu-i-gi yeah yeah yeah! Wa-lu-i-gi yeah yeah yeah!"**

**In the skybox, two God-like floating hands watched over the entire spectacle. They watched the audience, making sure things didn't get too riled up. They watched the match, waiting to call someone disqualified or to send in the Smash Ball. The left hand turned to the right. Sparks flew from it as it spoke to it's brother.**

"**So do we send it in now? Come on, I wanna send it in! It'll be awesome! The stage could be seriously damaged, not to mention the little people down there. That would be really cool! Come on!" It's fingers twitched around violently, waiting for permission to press the button and send in the Smash Ball.**

"**Not yet. We should either wait for the time limit to come to a close, or for the crowds to die down to a disappointing low. Not yet, my brother, just not quite yet."**

"**Awwww… what's left on the clock?"**

**The right hand turned towards the match. He could see the time left, and he knew it would be soon for them to send it in anyways.**

"**Two and a half minutes left and counting."**

**The match had been going very well at the halfway mark. Mario had roundhouse kicked Waluigi in the gut, just in time to turn around and use his "Golden Cape" to turn Luigi around mid-"Green Missile". Luigi was sent flying in the opposite direction, and slammed into Wario, who's gut had gotten a good five inches bigger. It was better that no one noticed, though. He was saving up for something good. **

**Mario turned around again, intent on defeating Waluigi. He tried to jump and kick his face, but Waluigi ducked and placed one of his own Special Attacks, the "Sparky Sticker", on the floor. Mario literally bounced off the landing and tried o land on top of Waluigi, who skillfully rolled out of the way. Landing spot on the mark, Mario felt huge surges of electricity flow through his body. The final after-shock lifted him into the air.**

**Waluigi rolled towards Luigi, who quickly jabbed Waluigi's side with his palm turned sideways. Using enough force to lift him off the ground, Waluigi was sent hurdling back and smacked into Mario just as he was sent upwards. Waluigi acted as a ceiling, sending Mario back downwards to the used-up "Sparky Sticker".**

**Sneaking up behind Luigi, Wario charged his 'Shoulder Charge' and slammed his shoulder into Luigi's back. With Luigi sent out of the way, Wario turned his focus to Mario, who was having trouble getting back up after the immense electrocution. Using his hand as a spatula, Wario threw Mario into the air and followed up with his combo-starter Special Attack, the "Corkscrew". Wario spun multiple times, gaining altitude as he went. It was like a reverse 'Mario Tornado', if you will.**

**Thinking of a possible killer-combo, Waluigi thought that he might as well at least give it a shot. As Wario fell from his "Corkscrew" attack, Waluigi, quickly ran under him using his Special Attack, the Wall-Luigi. As he ran, he left little purple thorns along the trail. Wario landed very unpleasantly, being sent back into the air. Pulling a U-turn, Waluigi jumped up and connected a "Drop Rocket" straight to Wario's gut. As he was sent towards the edge, he only landed on more thorns, and ricocheted off into the sky. It seemed the combo just might have worked.**

**With only one minute left, the crowd only grew ravenous, waiting to see who the victor would be. The crowds continued to cheer for their combatant. A collage of "Ma-ri-o!"s, "Lui-gi!"s, "Wa-ri-o, Cha-cha-cha!"s, and "Wa-lu-i-gi yeah yeah yeah!"s could be heard from every angle. It was inescapable. It was pure fandom at it's best.**

**The left hand turned to the right. "Can we let it out now? Come on!!"**

**The right hand turned to his excited left hand of a brother. He couldn't wait to see his reaction. "Yes, my brother. We can let it out now."**

"**Whoo-peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" The left hand reared back, clenched itself, an slammed on the big red button. The crowd suddenly stopped cheering when they saw what happened. They gasped, awaiting what would happen now.**

**The four men stopped brawling, if only for a second. A Smash Ball, in all it's glory, appeared in the center of the stage. It floated up and began randomly wandering. All of a sudden, beating the others didn't matter. All that did was being the one to break open the Smash Ball.**

**Mario was the first to hit it. He had jumped up and slammed his fist onto it. It hadn't broken open, only been sent towards Wario, who gave it the 'Wario Boot'. That hadn't busted it either, only sent it back in the opposite direction. Mario quickly jumped up and back flipped, hoping to hit it, but missed.**

**Waluigi had jumped and twirled his vine-whip, thinking that multiple quick hits would break it. Alas, it didn't. Luigi quickly took the chance to try and "Fire Jump Punch" it, but missed the timing and hit it with a measly "Super Jump Punch".**

**The Smash Ball had floated towards the center again. This was it! They knew whoever would hit it next would receive ultimate power, but who would it be?**

**Mario jumped straight for the Smash Ball, rearing back his mighty right fist, and prepared to swing.**

**Luigi had already been airborne and started a frontward flip, ready to bust open the Smash Ball with his heel.**

**Wario performed a mid-air jump to get extra air. He then turned around and pointed his bulbous rear-end towards the Smash Ball. What was he planning?**

**Waluigi had to run up using the "Wall-Luigi" and jumped up above the rest, and prepared the "Drop Rocket", hoping to be the first to break the Smash Ball open using his mighty double kick.**

**The crowd waited in anticipation. Suddenly, the Smash Ball burst, sending all of it's energy into one man. The entire audience gasped, the cheered wildly. At this point, it was obvious who the winner was. There was no chance in watching fight anymore, they wanted to see the spectacle of the Final Smash that was to be released.**

**The left hand turned to the right hand, more excited than ever before. "HA!! You owe me 20,000 Smash Coins! What now, brother? What now?"**

**The right hand sighed. His brother was correct, he lost the bet. But he wasn't worried at all. Knowing that he was the embodiment of creation, he could just make more coins if he needed. "Either way, brother, let me enjoy the grand finale."**

"**You got me there." The left hand turned towards the arena and screamed to the soon-to-be-victor, "FINISH THEM!! SHOW THEM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!!"**

**The man nodded in agreement. It was time to end this, once and for all.**


	2. Mario

The Big Brawl

**Mario**

**Mario swung his fist and had decimated the Smash Ball. The energy surged through him as he fell back to the platform. As the others missed, they worried more about any chance of survival, even though they knew there was none.**

**It felt good having all this power, he started to laugh. His spam-based Special Attack "Fireball" would be an crumb compared to his Final Smash, the "Mario Finale".**

**He heard a God-like voice call to him. "FINISH THEM!! SHOW THEM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!!" He turned towards the direction of the voice and nodded. He knew it was time to end this battle once and for all.**

**As the other three rushed to the edge, trying to find a safe spot or an escape route, Mario sauntered up to them, his golden aura glaring aloud. He circled his arms, his hands flaring a deadly red fire, aching to fly out of his palms.**

**Mario took pride in these lasting seconds. The power felt best as he started his assault. "Oh yeah," he muttered. He thrust his open hands forwards, releasing the great twin dragons of hellfire. As they were released from their eternal prison, they spiraled, eating everything in their path.**

"**HEEEEEEEE-YYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

**As Luigi saw the dragons head straight for him, he decided to take one last life-or-death risk, not wanting to be remembered as a coward by jumping off the edge. He tried to jump between them but was carried away to his doom.**

**Wario tried to run them over with the "Wario Chopper", but only succeeded in getting his bike destroyed and defeated. He would never let this image leave his mind.**

**Waluigi, going down with honor, saluted Mario as the dragons flew in his direction. He knew it was over, there was no point in trying to win here. As he was eaten and carried away, he swore he'd get his revenge after he got Luigi.**

"**GAME!!", and that was it, he was alone. He cried out a tear.**


	3. Luigi

The Big Brawl

**Luigi**

**He had done it. His flip had connected, smashing open the Smash Ball. Power beyond his imagination flowed into him, through his very veins. He liked it. He liked it a lot, and he wasn't going to waste it.**

**He heard a God-like voice call out, "FINISH THEM!! SHOW THEM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!!" Luigi fully agreed, and nodded in it's direction. It was his time to shine.**

**As he casually walked over to the other three, who were in a panic, he thought of how he should finish them off. That's when he saw Wario try to run over him with the "Wario Chopper".**

"**HOW DARE YOU!!" That's when he started it. Luigi had activated his Final Smash, the "Negative Zone". As he started to dance like a drunkard, the world around them grew very hazy. Colors were distorted, the floor twisted and turned, and they couldn't stand up if their lives depended on it. Ironically, they did.**

**Wario fell off his bike, Mario fell asleep instantly, and Waluigi fell flat on his face, rolling along. Luigi knew they were weak, pathetic, awaiting their fates. He made it quick.**

**He ran up to Waluigi and delivered a "Fire Jump Punch". Being in the "Negative Zone", Waluigi lifted off like a NASA rocket, an out of the boundaries. Next was Wario. The fat lard never could catch on that he should've kept an eye on him. He delivered another "Fire Jump Punch".**

**Lastly, Mario. Poor guy, he was asleep. Luigi couldn't kill him while he was sleeping. But he could kill him, and he would. He woke him up, helped him up, hugged him good-bye, and delivered his last "Fire Jump Punch". He watched as Mario flew up, up, and out of the boundaries.**

"**GAME!!". He couldn't believe what he just did. He not only killed off his top rival, but also his rival's brother and his own brother. As the "Negative Zone" shrunk, he sat down and cried. He vowed he would never use this move again. He couldn't, he wouldn't, bear the pain his dark side had dished out, not again.**


	4. Wario

The Big Brawl

**Wario**

'**Pff-BOOOOOOMM!!" Wario's saved Special Move, the "Wario Waft", had been the reason he would win this match. As he flew, he felt incredible power surge within. He laughed maniacally.**

**When he returned to the stage, he heard a God-like voice call to him, "FINISH THEM!! SHOW THEM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!!" He was right, he should. He nodded in the voice's direction, then pulled out a garlic clove. The Final Smash, the "Wario-Man" transformation, had started.**

**When the shimmering light died down, Wario had a new outfit donned. He had a pinkish jumpsuit on with purple gloves, shoes, and mask, along with a cape. He bore a purple 'W' on his chest as well.**

**Wario wasted no time in going for the kills. He aimed for Mario first, being the biggest thorn in his side. With his newfound powers, he rocketed through the sky, aiming straight for the little red man. Wario started off with the 'Wario Comet', immediately dropped like a meteor, spinning a multitude of times as he fell, smashing into Mario. He then threw him in the air and kicked him with a mighty 'Wario Boot'. Mario was defeated.**

**Next, Luigi. He was easily taken care of, by using the tried-and-failed use of the "Wario Chopper". But with a super upgrade, it flew at supersonic speeds, sending Luigi flying before he knew it. Two down, one to go.**

**Waluigi ran franticly using the "Wall-Luigi" to gain speed. Unluckily, Wario was much faster and caught up quickly. He slammed Waluigi to the ground. He bounced back up in a mighty ricochet, vulnerable. Wario jumped into the air and wildly slammed his hands together, gaining altitude with each 'Rising Clap' out of the 'Rising Applause'. Eventually, Waluigi was out of boundaries.**

"**GAME!!". Wario reverted back to his normal self, brushing off any dust he collected. He laughed with great pride. He pumped his 'Wario Salute' to the invisible crowd, which cheered back.**

"**Wario wins! Wario wins! Wario wins! Wario defeats all!"**


	5. Waluigi

The Big Brawl

**Waluigi**

**He flipped backwards, feeling immense power like never before. Waluigi knew then his "Drop Rocket" connected to the Smash Ball.**

**A God-like voice called out to him, "FINISH THEM!! SHOW THEM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!!" Waluigi nodded in agreement, and began counting.**

"**One, two, three, four!" Suddenly, two eggplant shaped characters appeared by Waluigi, and mirrored his movements. In unison, the trio started a dance known as the "Destruction Dance".**

**As they danced merrily, chaos and ruin fell from the heavens. Podoboos, living fireballs, fell and chased after Mario, Luigi, and Wario. Hellfire arose from the ground. Bob-ombs even descended upon the three men. All the while, the twig man and his eggplants danced in harmony, not missing a step.**

**Wario, being the slowest, was the first to go. Too many Podoboos and hellfire walls connected and caused him pain, but when he couldn't avoid a falling Bob-omb, the explosion annihilated him, blasting him off into oblivion.**

**Mario hadn't been paying enough attention to his rear-end, and resulted in a pillar of hellfire to spring him into the air, where dozens of Podoboos took the chance to eliminate him. He hadn't been in the air for more than half a minute before he was rocketing out of boundaries.**

**Luigi looked like he would've survived the onslaught. With his natural rhythm, he copied the dancing trio's moves as best he could, dodging the danger. But simply because of where he was standing, he slipped fell, leading to a fate similar to Mario's. He stumbled on the use-less leftover "Sparky Sticker".**

"**GAME!!". Even though his partners-in-dance had disappeared, Waluigi continued to dance to his heart's delight. He didn't care about the fact he was alone, he proved something to the world.**

**He proved he was able to stand up as his own character.**

1


End file.
